Live Laugh Love
by muiscismyway
Summary: Jadis Jones life was different then her brothers she went to a private school in Italy and her life was nothing but school and show choir. Jadis has eight brothers all active and crazy and all sets of triplets and they all go to Dalton Academy Jadis is there on break the first of few there she meets Hunter Clarington. Can she handle her brothers and the military strict Hunter?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE I DO HOWEVER OWN MY CHARACTERS **

_This is kind of an intro to see what's going on each of the characters lives (kind of) and see how they meet that's why its so short. This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if its bad._

* * *

Jadis POV

I never wanted to be walking down these Dalton halls but here I was wearing probably not the best clothing option for an all boys school black short shorts along with a red tank top I was wearing my private school colors but they would never know that because I got to school in Italy I was only at Dalton for one reason my brother took all my credit cards along with my cell phone and all the extra cash on me they even took my coat. I have eight brothers were all sets of triplets my names Jadis and I am about to end two of my brothers lives because all the stares I am getting is starting to freak me out.(here are all the triplets in order from youngest to oldest along with there nickname (Jolten(Jolt),Joel, Jadis(J)) (Jeremiah (Jer), Jedidahia(Jed), Josiah) (Jacole(Cole), Jacob(Jake), Jakobe(Kobe) ) I was getting confused and I wanted to ask someone if the knew were the two evil brothers I have that stole everything from me were but I didn't see anybody so I kept on walking as I turned a corner I saw people a lot of people outside a room and I heard people singing really good actually. As I got closer I had to ask who was singing so i tapped a guy and he turned around and smiled at me "Hi do you need something you look a little lost "Well um actually I am looking for somebody but I have another question who's singing?" "Oh that's just the Warblers and who are you looking for?" " There names are Jer and Jed Jones or sometimes they go by Vounds as there last name do you know them?" "Are you kidding me everyone knows those two there crazy and pull pranks all the time on students and teachers I can't believe there still here actually" "Yeah same they have been kicked out of almost every private school in the world and military schools." "How did you know that?" "There my brothers and the took a couple of things from me and I need them back" 'Oh well there Warblers and good luck getting all the way up there." "Thanks". I started to push my way through and I was close to the front I could see the top of one of my brothers head it was Jolt I was surprised because I didn't think he liked show choir I knew he could sing and all I just remember him saying he hated show choir. As I finally made it to the front I saw the two people I came here for and Jolt saw me and looked at the guilty two who took my credit cards, phone, all my extra cash, and my coat. I stood and watched them they were all really good I saw Sebastian Smythe who I met a couple of years ago and smirked at me and mouthed "You couldn't keep away I see" i just rolled my eyes at the typical Sebastian. After they finished I went straight up to my brother Jer and asked for my stuff back. "Jadis you really thought it was us" said Jer "Yes I do now give it back at least my phone, credit cards and my coat please you two." "what did you two take?" Jolt asked "Nothing" said both Jed and Jer that's when Jolt looked at me and we heard someone say "Why is a girl here?" "Hunter relax its just my sister getting her stuff back from the evil two who have to ruin everybody lives now Jer Jed give Jadis back her stuff so she can go back to Italy she has a plane to catch." Jolt was getting pissed we all learned long ago never to mess with one another on a day that were flying somewhere no matter what. Jed and Jer have always hated those rules and wanted them changed they gave Jolt the puppy dog look but the only person that can pull off that look is me. Jolt is usually not the type to be mad if anything i thought he might be in on the prank but I guessed he changed when he came here. I saw Hunter looking at me but i have to say he is hot so that's a plus but he looks mean though so negative but I would like to talk to him when no one is around to get to know him I looked at the time and rolled my eyes I agreed that if I wasn't there by 1:30 they can take the day off and I would fly out the next day "Just give me my credit card and my phone I cant fly out I promised I be there by 1:30 to fly out but if I wasn't there they could take the rest of the day off and I would fly out tomorrow so give me my phone so I can call people and get a hotel room and I need my credit card to pay for the room." the handed over everything they took and had a smile I took my phone and started calling the hotel and I started to walk out and I turned around "if you need me just call and if you had wanted me to stay you could have just asked" I turned back around and walked back to my car to go to the hotel.

Hunter POV As the girl walked out I heard Sebastian laugh "typical Jadis always trying to manage life and that private school of hers" I saw Jolt roll his eyes at Sebastian but I can tell he agreed with him Jed and Jer not heard the comment looked happy with them selves but the rest of the boys looked just as confused as I did so I called for everyone's attention and said we need to practice are routine are moves were getting sloppy. After practice I went to my dorm to take a hot shower that girl that I saw was hot but like Jolt said she goes to school in Italy so I probably wont ever see her again. After my shower I got dressed and started my homework I just couldn't think I don't know why this girl even caught my attention yeah she's hot and she looks nice but with her brothers she has to be mean sometimes and I guess I like a girl like that I really just want to talk to her I saw the bags under her eyes other might over look them but I have had them before also I learned to identify when others also had them. My bet is that she wasn't sleeping that much so something was keeping her awake maybe stress? I don't even know why I am think about this I don't know who she is maybe the bags are there for a completely different reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Jadis POV  
As I walked into the penthouse I threw the keys on the counter and put my jacket down on the chair I looked around me and I saw that everything seemed in order the company were my jet was had sent over my bags after I called and apologizing for being late and having to fly out tomorrow. I saw that they brought all my school bags also that's the last thing I wanted to see I think I have homework but there was no way I was doing that now I walked over to the chair and sat down and pulled out my phone to call my best friend Clair and see if she was in Italy yet and if I had already missed any practices. On the second ring she picked up "Hey how are you?" "Good still in Ohio my brother wanted me to stay and didn't tell me so they did it their way by making sure I missed my flight." "Oh that sucks but don't you have a private jet? And what brother wanted you to stay so bad that he had to do something to make sure you stayed?" "Long story and Jed and Jer the evil two who else?" " I don't know but with that crazy family of yours it could have been Santa Clause." "Haha very funny but Jolt changed he's nice I guess you can say." "Ha now that's a joke Jadis Jolt nice your family really has gone crazy I think you're the only one with their mind still." "Haha I think i am the one who lost my mind." "Not possibly but look i got to go see you in three weeks?" "three weeks I thought we had to be back tomorrow" "You really have lost you mind, no we have three weeks left then we come back for two months then a short break that's two weeks are you sure you are alright Jadis" "Yeah I am fine I just thought it was opposite." "Ok call if you need anything I will fly out if you need me ok?" "Yep where are you?" "Australia if you want come here and visit the family's here and they love you" "Ok I'll think about talk to you later bye Clair" "Bye Jadis"  
Great I really have lost my mind now I have to fix everything flight plans, hotel rooms and family as much as I don't want to I better start now. I think it will be best if I don't tell my family that I am still here that way I can relax and not have to deal with the problems they drag along with them.  
Hunter POV I couldn't think so I went to the gym here on campus it usually clears my mind. As I got to the gym I saw a lot of the Jones family it looks like almost all of them are here and it also looks like Jed and Jer are getting their asses chewed out for taking there sisters stuff I know that if I would have just thought of that my father would have made me run the course over and over untill I couldn't think at all. After working out for about an hour I left my mind was finally clear just as I hoped I started to walk towards my dorm I was exhausted when i walked past the choir room I heard someone singing so I quietly looked in it was Jolt I never thought he could sing that good I was really shocked and then I heard another voice join him and I saw another person who I have never seen before but he looks like a Jones then after a while all eight were singing and there were amazing but only three were actually Warblers. If eight of them can sing I can bet that their sister can sing just as well maybe better.  
Jadis POV After I took care of all the flight planes and the hotel room I layed down but I couldn't sleep my mind was ever where and sometime later I got up and made way to the kitchen don't even know why because there's no food in there and the alcohol was already taken from the room before I had gotten here. I slowly made my way to the phone and called room service and put a rush on my order I didn't really care for some extra charge at the moment I just wanted food and sleep and something else but I couldn't tell what it was but I wanted something and I felt that I would have given food and sleep up for it. Hunter POV I still couldn't sleep i sat at the end of my bed after taking another shower and changing i just couldn't sleep something was bugging me i felt like something was wrong like I was doing something wrong. I turned around and looked at my homework i was still exhausted but knew i had to finish my homework so i got up and went towards my desk to work on the paper I had due tomorrow. After finishing my homework it was two in the morning and i still couldn't sleep. I didn't know what to do so i got up put on my Dalton uniform and grabbed my car keys and went for a drive and to find a café that was open that had a coffee or something.  
Jadis POV Two in the morning and i couldn't sleep i had finished all my homework i brought with me to America and i now really need coffee but i hated hotel coffee so i grabbed my keys and went downstairs to go find a café that was open so I can get a cup of coffee. I finally found this little café and order myself some coffee i felt bad for the person working he looked more exhausted than me. I saw a boy come in looked about my age then it hit me he's the boy from the Warblers I think his names Hunter.  
Hunter POV  
I finally found a café that was open i went in and I saw a girl who looked familiar I order my coffee and went and sat down then it came to me she's the Jones sister if I remember correctly her names Jadis. I got up the courage to get up and sit across from her and once I sat down I saw the bags under her eyes I can tell she wasn't wearing any make up and I kind of liked that I gave her a small smile and introduced myself to her "Hi my names Hunter Clarington" she gave me a small smile back and said "Jadis Jones nice to meet you Hunter." We talked for awhile and listened to each others stories I found out she was in show choir and loved it and I told her I was captain of the Warblers. She let slip she was here for another three weeks and begged me not to tell her brothers so wanted alone time to relax and not have to worry about them and I understood it made sense but I told her I wanted to see her again and if I did I promised I wouldn't tell her brothers. She blushed and agreed I couldn't help but smile she was sweet and funny but she was hiding something I could tell.  
Jadis POV  
Hunter Clarington was nicer then I thought he had a great sense of humor and was sweet and cared I couldn't help but blush when he said that he wanted to see me again but I felt that he could see though me and see my secrets the ones that I keep from everyone. Some of the secrets my brothers know because they were there with me the life we had before we were adopted. Hunter and I kept talking until five in the morning we both went through five cups of coffee at least we thanked the person working there and walked out but before I can get in my car Hunter asked for my number. After I gave Hunter my number I was on my way back to the hotel and as soon as I reached my room I went straight to the bedroom and fell asleep the first good dream I've had in a long time.  
Hunters POV  
As I got to school I went to class I made it just on time but through out the whole lesson I was falling asleep I was beyond exhausted and it finally just hit me I needed to get to sleep I was lucky that my next period was a free one so I can sleep for at least an hour to make up for the time I lost last night. After class I started to walk towards my dorm I accidently bumped into Jolt I apologized and jolt just gave me this weird look. "What? is there something on my face or something?" "No its just that you apologized to me" 'Oh I am sorry I apologized to you for walking into you" I replied and started to walk away when Jolt yelled "What's got into you to make you so nice?" " I kept on walking needing my sleep more than anything.


End file.
